


Sticking It To 'The Man'

by brutti_ma_buoni



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley tries to cheer JP up. This may not have been the way to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking It To 'The Man'

The thing about JP – the thing, to clarify, that Kingsley muses on more than anything else, not that he spends _that_ much time thinking about JP, really, just the normal amount for a housemate, Kingsley would totally think about Vod this way if she didn’t give him nightmares – the thing is, JP doesn't mean to be a complete dick. He just _is_.

Kingsley secretly admires this. Kingsley can be a dick, of course, but he always knows, deep down, when he's doing it, and tries to mitigate it and feels crap afterwards, and all the normal things. But JP? JP thinks he's a good guy. It's the rest of the world that's full of dicks. And that's not JP's problem. 

So when he's miserable, Great Guy JP doesn't get why the housemates don't rally round to help. Even though, if he had any sense of perspective, he'd remember the (quite large) number of occasions when he has ignored or belittled or just plain laughed at their similar miseries. 

The thing is, JP's dad is dead, and his mum's selling the house, and he is, actually, quite genuinely unhappy. Which is why Kingsley, operating on the 'do as you would be done by' principle that JP so noticeably eschews, is trying to cheer him up.

It's possible that this wasn't the right way to do it.

"You want to what?" JP's nose is scrunched up, his face a picture of No Way. Plus, he's misquoting Kingsley.

"I didn't say I wanted to. I said I would. If you wanted. It's something everyone should try, at least once, right?" Kingsley is lying. He absolutely wants. But JP is not the man to say that to. 

"I'm not gay," says JP.

"Good. Neither am I," says Kingsley. Though, technically, kissing a man a week ago and now offering to suck him off because you've thought about it ever since probably does count as gay. Really quite gay. His mouth waters. JP totally has a boner, though he's trying to hide it with judicious leg placement. It mostly makes things more obvious. 

This emboldens Kingsley. "I just… I don't really give a fuck tonight. You know, for society's rules. The Man. All that." God, Kingsley can sound like a twat when he's trying to chat someone up. He's very, very aware of this. It's one of the reasons why he admires JP's contrastingly oblivious twattishness so much. 

Also, JP is technically very attractive. He's also nodding, like Kingsley said something sensible. "Well, yeah, I totally get that," he says, undoing his fly at warp speed. "You've totally convinced me you're in that space, and if I can help with your rebellious outsider pose…" JP's penis joins the conversation at this point. Silent, but impossible to ignore. Kingsley stops looking at JP's face, and forgets to keep arguing. Somehow, he's on his knees already, and he's reaching out to _put his hands on another man's dick_ for the first time ever, and he's aware that his own penis is silently wishing the conversation would get around to it too because, actually? Kingsley absolutely wants to do this. Always has.

It takes longer than expected, and Kingsley's jaw is aching _a lot_ by the end, and JP says "Fuck yeah gorgeous, take my spunk" when he comes, like the utter twat he is, and there's come on Kingsley's eyebrow for some reason, and JP's endless graffiti cocks are never quite going to be ignorable again. 

But, in fact, Kingsley finds he doesn't give a fuck, at all. Like a bit of JP's oblivion rubbed off on him, along with the sperm and the strong, sweaty smell of JP's balls, and the lingering pubic hair Kingsley now has between his teeth. 

And he's glad about all of that. 

***


End file.
